1. Field
Recent advances in semiconductor technology and wireless communication technology have enabled communication with various objects, allowing users to control things conveniently.
In addition, the present disclosure pertains to artificial intelligence (AI) system which simulates functions such as recognition and determination of human brain by using machine learning algorithm and application thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet of Things (IOT) refers to a network of things that include communication functions, and the use of the Internet is gradually increasing. In this case, a device that operates in the IOT environment may be referred to as an IOT device.
The IOT device can detect the surrounding situation. In recent years, the IOT device is used to recognize the surrounding situation, and accordingly, there is a growing interest in a context aware service that provides information to users.
For example, in the context recognition service, if a situation satisfying the user's condition is recognized through the IOT device based on the condition set by the user, a specific function according to the condition can be executed.
Typically, when a user sets a condition, the user is required to set a detailed item for a condition and a detailed item for a function to be executed according to the function one by one.
For example, when setting a condition in which a drawer is opened, the user had to install a sensor in the drawer, register the installed sensor using an application, and input detailed conditions for detecting opening of the drawer using the installed sensor.
Recently, artificial intelligence systems that implement human-level intelligence have been used in various fields. An artificial intelligence system is a system that the machine learns, judges and becomes smarter itself, unlike the existing rule-based smart system. Artificial intelligence systems show better recognition ability and improved perception of user preferences and thus, existing rule-based smart systems are increasingly being replaced by deep-learning-based artificial intelligence systems.
Artificial intelligence technology consists of machine learning (e.g., deep learning) and element technologies that utilize machine learning.
Machine learning is an algorithm technology that classifies/learns the characteristics of input data by itself. Element technology is technology that simulates functions such as recognition and determination of the human brain using a machine learning algorithm such as deep learning. The element technology consists of linguistic understanding, visual understanding, reasoning/prediction, knowledge representation, motion control, etc.
Various fields in which artificial intelligence technology is applied are as follows.
Linguistic understanding is a technology for recognizing, applying, and processing human language/characters, including natural language processing, machine translation, dialog system, query/response, speech recognition/synthesis, and the like.
Inference prediction is technology to determine information, logically infers, and includes knowledge/probability-based prediction, prediction of optimization, preference-based plan, and recommendation.
Visual understanding is a technology for recognizing and processing objects as human vision, including object recognition, object tracking, image search, human recognition, scene understanding, spatial understanding, and image enhancement.
Inference prediction is a technique for judging and logically inferring and predicting information, including knowledge/probability based reasoning, optimization prediction, preference base planning, recommendation, and the like.
Knowledge representation is technology for automating human experience information into knowledge data, including knowledge building (data generation/classification) and knowledge management (data utilization).
Motion control is technology for controlling the autonomous travel of the vehicle and the motion of the robot, and includes motion control (navigation, collision, traveling), operation control (behavior control).